Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium storing a program for managing security information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of companies have introduced security policies to enhance the network security in offices. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-185814 describes a technique of setting the values of security function setting items corresponding to a security level designated by a user.
In the case where a network device management apparatus manages security policies of network devices, typically the network device management apparatus edits the security policies and, having checked the settings of the security policies, delivers the security policies to the network devices managed by the network device management apparatus.
However, in the case where setting information is changed in a predetermined network device as a result of security policy reexamination or the like, for example, the network device management apparatus may not support the version of the security policy with the changed setting information at the time of the change. In such a case, the network device management apparatus may be unable to edit the security policy because the changed (for example, extended) setting items are not managed in the network device management apparatus.